I Never Knew That
by Psychotic Otaku
Summary: Seto&Jou- After the kiss, Seto regained his composure and quickly thought of a lie to tell Jou,
1. Let's get a View of Jou's Ass!

~I Never Knew That~  
  
Warning: Yaoi(slash) so you homophobes please leave now. There may be slights hints of lemon or lime. Do not flame also. Jounouchi/Seto pairing (I just love this pairing!) I prefer to use the term yoai/shounen ai most of the time...  
  
Aerith101:Whee! A Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie!   
  
Kaiba: When will we go on with the story?  
  
Aerith101: YOU DO the disclaimer Kaiba-kun, 'cause, I'm too lazy to do it.  
  
Seto: (gets mad and chibifies) FINE BE A SPOILED LITTLE LAZY BRAT! Aerith-chan does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Besides, if she did, the storyline would be pretty screwed up...  
  
Aerith101: Well my fellow yaoi addicts, WHEE!  
  
Yami: You, Aerith-chan T_T; definitely had too much sugar...  
  
A/N: :Thought: Kaiba thinking  
  
Thought Jou thinking  
  
Seto might have an OCness  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Let's Get a View of Jou's Ass*  
  
:He looks so cute, just the way he should be...: someone yelling distrurbs a young brunette's thoughts.  
  
A young dirty-blond teen yells, "Well, if isn't Kaiba, the biggest jerk in all of Domino city!"  
  
Seto Kaiba, the young president of Kaiba Corp. looked at Jou, in effort not to argue back that he wasn't a jerk and that he had feelings for the blond, but put his game face on and replied back coldly, "Hn. It's the pooch running back to his master..."  
  
:That's right, the puppy runs back to his master just like he should...: Seto was trying not to smirk in front of Jou so he wouldn't have to explain himself to the raging teen.  
  
Jou was impatient for Seto to diss him back and mocked him, "What? You afraid Kaiba? You afraid that I'm gonna kick your ass? If that's what it is Kaiba, you can back down from the challenge."  
  
Seto replied back coldly once more, "Hn. Correction puppy, it should be you that should be afraid, not me"  
  
:What I just said was completely wrong, I'd never do anything to you unless you really wanted it...:  
  
Yuugi, who was nearby at the moment, saw the two arguing -again- for the third time that week. He was getting worried and tried to be the peacemaker as usual. "Stop it you guys! Why can't you stop picking fights, you both have younger siblings, and you have to set an example for them, especially you Kaiba. Mokuba is way younger than you. Both your siblings look up to you as if you were gods you know, so stop!"  
  
Seto thought about what Yuugi just said "Fine." He walked away fixing his trench coat and got Jou even angrier, "See you later Inu and Yuugi, until the next time we meet."  
  
Jou wasn't paying attention as usual and lost his temper when he saw Kaiba leaving the area, "Wha? Kaiba, why the hell are you leaving?!? It's payback time for what you did in History!"  
  
*Flashback*   
  
:Hmm... I feel like tripping someone, I know! I'll trip Jou! Heehee, maybe I'll get a nice view of his ass! ^o^ Where is he? Great, he's on the other side of the room:   
  
Jou was making his way through the classroom, to Yuugi's desk, where most of his friends were crowded. Seto's desk was across Yuugi's desk and Seto was impatiently waiting for Jou to walk close enought to his desk in order to have a good shot at tripping Jou.   
  
:Come on Jou, don't take an enternity walking from your desk to here! This is like a once in a year opportunity! Walk, faster!:  
  
When Jou was close enough to be able to be tripped, Seto stuck his foot out. Jou walked a couple of paces more and tripped, and if you were there, all your attention be directed at poor Jou falling flat on his face. Jou lost his temper with Seot and yelled at him, "You asshole, why'd you trip me?"  
  
Seto on the other hand was enjoying the view, and when Jou started yelling, he snapped out of his fantasy world and replied, "I felt like it you inu."  
  
:At least I got a good view ^_^: Seto then felt his cheeks burning, they were turning a light shade of pink.  
  
Jou became confused by Seto blushing and asked impatiently why he was blushing, "Kaiba, why are you blushing?"  
  
All Seto could do was stammer in his defense, "It's, it's really none of your business! Baka!" He then turned a darker shade of red.  
  
*End of the Flashback*  
  
Seto was trying hard not to smirk playfully as the fantasies came flooding back into his mind. He then stammered again, "Um... yeah,I remember..."  
  
Jou became confused again, "What the hell are you smiling for?"  
  
Seto had to become mean so Jou wouldn't pester him, "Umm... it's really none of your business you baka."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
*Jou's POV*  
  
Man, Kaiba's been acting really weird last week, I wonder, what's up with him? Something's not right, maybe's something's wrong. I remember seeing somewhere before that if something is wrong people might get really stressed out and do things that aren't in the person's personality. Maybe it has to do with Mokuba, I'm gonna ask him  
  
Jou was in the hallways during lunchtime looking for Seto and when he found him, Seto was doing calculus problems. Everyone knew that Seto was really smart and in the IB (International Bacculareate) Program and was the top of every class, but he was always doing something that was out of the freshmen's range of school work. "Hey Kaiba! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Seto looked up from his work and saw Jou, "Oh, it's you. What do you want pooch?"  
  
"Is something wrong with Mokuba?" asked Jou.  
  
"No, and did you ever learn not to pry into other's personal business?" replied Seto coolly.  
  
"Yeah, but you've been acting really weird lately, and I thought something was wrong..." Jou answered him with a edge of worry in his voice.   
  
Seto cut him off and waved him away, "Listen Katsuya, I really don't care what you think, okay? Now get lost. I need to finish these calculus questions before the end of lunch, because I have a very important meeting after school."  
  
:You baka, don't you dare believe the crap I'm dishing out right now, because in fact, I do care what you think! Please, just please don't believe what the hell I'm saying right now...: While Seto was busy mentally yelling at Jou, Jou left then Seto realized that the blonde had left. And so he lightly banged his head against his locker door, closed his eyes and sighed, "Shit, what have I done?"  
  
At the end of the day, Jou looked at his watch and thought I have to go home now, hope my 'jisaan won't notice me sneaking into the house. Maybe I can stay with Honda, but my 'jisaan found me staying there...So I can't stay there, shit, what the fuck am I going to do? Maybe Yuugi can let me stay for the night...  
  
Jou walked to the game shop that Sugoroku Motou owned, and rang the doorbell, and Yuugi opened the door. Yuugi looked a little surprised that Jou was standing there in front of his home and asked him what he was doing there. "I was wondering if you and you grandpa could let me stay for the night..."  
  
Yuugi said, "Gomen Jou, but I have to help my grandpa pack for a game shop convention in Tokyo, gomen again Jou, maybe some other time..."  
  
Jou answered back with some fear in his voice, "Oh, that's okay Yuugi, I understand that you guys are really busy and stuff..."  
  
Yuugi sensed something wasn't right, so he asked if Jou was alright but Jou told him he was fine and that he was disappointed that he couldn't stay for the night. Jou looked at his watch again and it read "4:30", Damn, 'jisaan's going to be home in a while and it's going to be late by the time I get there.   
  
___________________________________________  
  
Jou was one block away from his home, he looked at his watch to check the time and on the the watch it said, "5:15", he took a while longer to arrive at his house and when he entered his house, and into the living room, he saw his father there with a vodka bottle in his hand and a lit cigarette in his mouth. His father raised his hand and hit his son. Jou fliched as usual and waited for his father to strike him, it was kind of like a routine that his father did every day after work. He hit his son for whatever he was pissed off at. This time Jou's father was drunk so that meant, that the beating was going to be worse. It was always worse when Jou's father was drunk.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young brunette woman in her late twenties is yelling at her husband, "I'm leaving this hell hole, you bastard! You drink too much, you smoke too much, and you are a bad influence on the children, plus I'm taking the kids!"  
  
Her husband wasn't affected by what she said, he replied to her dryly, "Hon. You ain't gettin' both of 'em. Plain and simple"  
  
"I'm determined to take them both! No matter what!" she replied with a motherly fierceness.  
  
The father, Yuhei Katsuya, took a sip of the alcoholic beverage that he was holding and said angrily, "Really? Do you honestly believe that you can get both kids out of this house?"  
  
He saw Jou spying in on the arguement like a espionage agent, trying to get a report back to his sister. Jou saw Yuhei heading his way and tried to escape but his father grabbed him by the shirt and locked him up in a closet. His mother, Sonomi, became angry and screamed at her husband in rage, "No! Get Jou out of there, don't involve the children in this! Now!"  
  
His father just chuckled darkly and retorted, "That, is just plain bull woman, I ain't lettin' him out and you, you are my property!"   
  
After a while, Jou was let out of the closet and his mother and sister comforted him, "Jou, honey, I'm sorry but I have to leave now but, I'm going to take your sister with me, she can't survive this place, but you can. I promise I'll come back for you when you're sixteen, ok? Be brave and try to outsmart your father, by all means if you have to, run away if you can. cries Bye honey..."  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, it sounds stupid but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Jou looked up to her and tried as hard as he could to protest in coming along with them, his mother couldn't really think of anything else to say and so she just said, "Yeah..."  
  
That day, she left Jou to be raised by her ex-husband, by himself. His father came home that night, still angry about the arguement between him and his ex. He called out for his wife but she didn't answer because she left. It took a while for Yuhei to sober up a little and figure out that Sonomi was gone. He found Jou in his room hiding from him and he grabbed Jou by his arm and started to violently beat him. Jou, who didn't know what being abusive family was like, started to cry. He wailed, "STOP! PWEASE! *sobs* STOP HURTING ME! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!?"  
  
Yuhei was still drunk, and was getting more and more agitated by the moment by Jou's cries, hit him harder and harder. He replied drunkenly, "Why should I? She left me, that damn bitch left me! She refused to listen to me!"  
  
*CRACK!* Jou's arm was broken, after his father finished beating him, he was then taken to Domino General Hospital. When they arrived at Domino Hospital, a young nurse greeted them and said slowly with a hint of suspicion, "Hello, I'm Nurse Lee. Why are you two here so late?"  
  
Yuhei, who did not want to get arrested for child abuse quickly explained that Jou had been jumping on his bed and fell off. Jou knew that was a lie, and started to open his mouth in protest but his father applied pressure to the broken arm and Jou started to cry. The nurse knelt down and hugged the young boy and comforted him, "Don't worry, we'll get that arm fixed up in no time. Here Mr..."  
  
"Katsutya, Yuhei."  
  
"Katsuya-san, please fill out this form and we'll get to you in a couple of minutes."   
  
The nurse still suspected that Jou wasn't hurt by falling off his bed, and every time Jou and his father went to the hospital, she always helped Jou out. Later on in the story, she has a very important role, but that's not what I'm focusing on right now...  
  
*End of the Flashback*   
  
I'm fifteen and my birthday isn't coming in a year and it was just last week...Damn. Another year of these beatings  
  
*Crack* Jou slumped against the wall with blood on his back, there was a trail of blood on the carpet and the wall. Jou felt himself lose consciousness and before he blacked out he vomited. His father got mad and hit him with the -now empty- vodka bottle. While the bottle made contact with his body, Jou regained a bit of consciousness and treid to stand up, but instead, he fell down again. And his father decided to beat him some more.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
Aerith101: So what do you think? Well, thanks for reading my first chapter! More to come soon ^_^  
  
Seto: When do we get to the good part?  
  
Aerith101: Maybe chapter four.  
  
Jou: I can't believe it, I get beat up? That's not nice!   
  
Aerith101: It's something that you and Seto can bond over.  
  
Jou: Huh?   
  
Aerith101: I'm not telling you people what happens in the next chapter, go and find out yourself!  
  
Okay, people! I now know what "aibou" means, arigato minna-san! 


	2. Running Away

I Never Knew That  
  
Aerith101: Hi, minna! Welcome back to my yaoi! Jou-chan, please do the disclaimer!  
  
Jou: Ok, Aerith101 DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise the storyline would be pretty damn screwed up. And do not sue her. Where's Kaiba... I wanna talk to him ~_~ !  
  
Aerith101: As long as you two don't do anything naughty... save that for chapter 6 or 7!   
  
Jou: Mou! Ok . Since you're the author here, we'll wait.   
  
Aerith: You are so kind unlike Seto-kun!   
  
Seto: AM NOT!   
  
Aerith: ARE TOO!   
  
Jou: Ok let's get to the story and I will also include the Author's Notes, so here they are!  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Thought Jou is thinking  
  
:Thought: Seto is thinking   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Jou woke up to blood stains, vomit on the carpet, and a numbing feeling in his back.   
  
Damn.... it hurts more than ever.... what did he do this time?   
  
Jou gets up and checks to see if anything is broken and to see how bad he was beaten. He found out that he had numerous welts all over and the cut from the vodka bottle was starting to heal. As usual his father had passed out from being drunk and Jou decided to run away from home.  
  
I'll run away from home forever.That's it, I'll run away from home forever. I'll tell every one about my plan...soon.   
  
He heard his dad mutter, " Damn you... You're not leaving the house..."   
  
Jou stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his father, worried that his father was going to beat him for running away but much to Jou's relief his father was passed out.  
  
Whew, that was close...  
  
Jou quietly sneaked to his bedroom to get his belongings so he could run away from his father and his hell.   
  
How the hell am I going to find a place to stay for a while? And who? Jou was panicking mentally picturing what would happen if he couldn't stay some where.  
  
Jou packed everything he had owned: his clothes, his memoirs of his sister, and of course his dueling deck.  
  
Once, his father had found it while looking for a working lighter for smoking, he beat Jou for another stupid reason.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yukito was looking for a working lighter angrily because he wanted to smoke. He was searching throughout entire house for his cigarette and lighter. So far, he found his cigarettes and was looking for his lighter. He was looking in Jou's room and went through almost every nook and cranny. Yukito felt around in Jou's school bag, and he felt something... what was it? He pulled it out and saw a card, it read; " Swamp Battle Guard"   
  
He said, " What is this garbage?... Jou, get yer goddamned ass in here!"  
  
Jou took as long as he could to get to his room so he could think about what his dad was getting mad about. He walked to the entrance to his room. Jou saw his his dueling deck and at that instant he was in for beating. Jou tried look as small as possible -a habit- he had done this in his younger days. Yukito yelled, "You.Stupid.Boy. These. Are. Stupidest. Things. In. The. World "   
  
He thrust the cards at his son.As much Jou would have liked it his father -almost- dropped the subject of him haivng Duel Monsters card but.... it happened any way. Jou tried his hardest not fight back becuase he knew what would happened if did fight back. He tried a week ago, and beating was worse than ever. There where times when the beatings weren't so bad and some that were worse. Whenever his father got drunk it was *always* worse.  
  
*End of the Flashback*   
  
Jou sneaked out of the house, for sure he wouldn't come back. He wandered down the streets of where he lived and saw a young boy was completely innocent get beat up. The boy was crying," Stop it! I didn't do anything! Let Me go! Someone help me! OW!"  
  
The gangleader didn't seem to hear the boy's pleas to stop being hit. He laughed and he certainly sounded as if was fun to see him get beat up, " HA, HA,HAHA! Do ya hear that boys he wants us to stop! Boohoo kid, too bad there's no one to save ya."   
  
The reat of the gang laughed along with their boss and just continued not noticing Jou was walking up to them slowly. He was geting pissed off by the moment, because he couldn't take seeing the kid getting beat up -it reminded him of himself- so he mustered up his courage and spoke, " You jerks, don't you know it's not nice to pick on people that are half *your* size? Or did yer mother's forget to teach you all?"  
  
The gang turned on Jou and one shouted, "Hey don't go around telling *us* what to do! C'mon boys, let's get 'im!"  
  
Jou fought against every member -it was a small gang- Shit. Got cut.  
  
Jou walked up to the poor boy who was too terrified to run away and comforted him and said, "Hey, you alright?"  
  
A small scared nut somewhat familiar voice replied shakily, " Yeah, thanks for stopping them for me!"  
  
Jou looks at the boy more closely and raises his voice, " Mokuba! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
Mokuba had tears welling up in his eyes, "I...I wandered off the Kaiba estate... I got lost and... I called Seto... he got the staff in the Kaiba estate looking for me... I want to go home! I miss Seto, Jou... Will... I...I see him ... again?"  
  
Jou comforted the crying kid, "Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll get you home. Don't worry."  
  
Mokuba stops crying and giggles, "Ok Jou! But...Seto will get mad and then he'll think that you beat me up and he'll try to stop us from hanging out..."   
  
Jou tells him matter-of-factly, " Look Mokuba, Kaiba can't live your life and choose who you hang out with ok? Got that?"  
  
Mokuba thinks about it quickly and says, "Well... yeah. I see your point."  
  
Jou wanted to get Mokuba back home so he doesn't get hurt more so he announces, "Mokuba, let's go find the Kaiba estate!"  
  
They walk to the Kaiba mansion and they arrive at the gate and the computer asks them for I.D. or a code to enter the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
The computer with the mono-tone voice asks for the code, "Code or I.D. please."  
  
Mokuba quickly and softly says, "416-Mokuba Kaiba"  
  
The computer registering the voice command tells them what it's doing, "Searchong database for Mokuba Kaiba. Search confirmed. Found search item. Unlocking doors."  
  
As they walked towards, they saw Kaiba looking very worried. He then sees Jou walking w/ Mokuba towards him.Seto who looked very pale cries, " Mokuba! You're safe! Why do you have these bruises?"   
  
Seto looks at Jou very confused and changes his the look on his face and scowls :I sware to Amun-Ra... If Jou hurt MY baby brother, he will pay!:  
  
Jou looking very uneasy starts to back away slowly but Seto stops him, "Jou what are   
  
*you* doing here?"   
  
*************************************************  
  
What will Seto-chan do? What will Jou say? How will Mokuba defend Jou?  
  
Until next chapter... Hee Hee   
  
Seto: MY BABY BROTHER HAD TO GET HURT?!? WHY?  
  
Aerith101: Look, it was the only way I could get you two to spend some time together.  
  
Jou: Great... you just said the magical words!  
  
Seto: YOU COULD HAVE DEVISED SOME *OTHER* WAY!   
  
Aerith101: Oh well... 


	3. Seto Reveals his 'Little' Secret

I Never Knew That  
  
Aerith101: What a stunning last chapter that was!  
  
Seto: And a pretty cruel one for my baby brother and my Jou!  
  
Aerith101: So... it'll help the bonding process!   
  
Disclaimer: Aerith101 *luckily* doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But the person who does is *very, very* lucky she doesn't.   
  
A/N: Thought Jou's thinking  
  
:Thought: Seto's thinking  
  
****************************************************  
  
*Chapter 3*   
  
Seto was confused and a little angry. :How dare he do this to my little brother!: "Well Jou? Why are you here? I'm waiting for an answer..."  
  
Jou tried to defend himself by saying, "Well... I ran away from home and I saw this kid. I didn't know who he was..."  
  
Seto had cut him off from explaining himself by angrily shouting out, "So *you* decided to beat him up?"  
  
Mokuba interrupted his big brother by defending Jou, "No big brother! He saved me!"  
  
Seto quieted himself snapped back, "How?"  
  
Mokuba recomposed himself and began to tell his story, "Ok... Well I wandered off our grounds and I bumped into some stranger and he started to beat me up then more people came and joined him too. I was crying and Jou heard me, he made the gang go away. And he helped me get home"   
  
Mokuba didn't add the part where he and Jou talked about the situation because he knew Seto would lose his cool and tell Jou never to come near him again. Seto thought for a moment and said, "So... Jou saved you Mokuba. Sorry Jou for accusing you before I heard your explanation of what happened. Come inside Mokuba, oh yes and you too Jou... seeing how you ran away from home."  
  
Jou says tiredly, "Sure Kaiba, I won't be much of a bother. I'll leave tomorrow morning."   
  
:I don't think so Jou, with your state and all...:  
  
Seto sat down in the living room and asked, "Jou, why did you run away from your home?"  
  
Jou sighed, then told his story, "Seto, my dad and mom seperated when I was 10 because my dad thinks and smokes too much. And when my dad found out that my sister and mom left he started to beat me. He beat everytime he got pissed off."  
  
Seto and Mokuba's eyes widened in shock. :I can't beleive someone would do such a thing!: Seto then remembered that he too, was abused by Gozbaru Kaiba. Seto said, "I know how you feel Jou. Gozbaru my... what should I call him... He was never really a father... I remember now..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A aging man of forty stands before a young Seto Kaiba and yells, "You stupid child! This isn't what I expected of you! This is the work of a five year-old!   
  
Seto's eyes well up and his bottom lip begins to quiver. He cries loudly, "WAAH! I...tried...(sniff)...my best...(sniff) Gozbaru-sama!"  
  
Gozbaru gets even more angry then yells even louder, "You.*Stupid*. Boy, Your best isn't good enough, why your best doesn't meet my expectations! Go. You have another day to do this report! Go!"  
  
Seto runs to the door of his adoptive father's office and says, "Ok..."  
  
He runs off to his room and cries and whimpers, "Mommy, Daddy? Why did you have to die? Why can't you take care of me and Mokuba? Why?"   
  
Seto was just a young boy who needed love and encouragement. He never got that from his adoptive father. All he got was yelling, and when he was older, Gozbaru made snide comments about Seto. His mother died of an illness and his father... he died of heart break, it was too much for the man who loved his family dearly. Seto just needed love, that's all.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Jou was shocked also and said, "I didn't know that Gozbaru jerk made you just like him. Not in the bad sense anyways..."  
  
Seto smiled a little bit and said, "Not really, Jou."  
  
Jou was confused by what Seto had said, "What do yeh mean?"  
  
Seto sighed and told his tale, "When Gozbaru died, I decided to move away. I moved to Domino city.So when I came here, so many people from school were acting really nice. Now, since Gozbaru treated me *that* way, I couldn't really trust anyone. I have a really hard time trusting people. Anyways, I just thought they were pretending to be nice to me. Until I met you and your friends came along, they made me trust people a little bit."   
  
Jou who was still registering this info just replied, "Oh."  
  
Seto said to Mokuba, "Please leave the room."   
  
Seto wasn't sure if the bruises and cuts would be still there, and if it was pretty bad. He said to Jou, "Let's see how badly you're hurt..."  
  
Jou takes off his shirt and there are a few welts and cuts here and there. Seto sees some purple bruises that seem to be done by something unreal. Seto gasps, "What. The. Hell?!?"  
  
Jou just answers his question as if it were perfectly normal with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "Well... the bruises are from my father and that medium-sized cuts from the gang. Oh and those minor cuts... from a belt."  
  
Seto quietly says, "Here Jou... let me tend to your bruises and cuts..."  
  
Jou starts to get suspicious, "Gee Kaiba... Why are you being so kind?"  
  
Seto walks into the nearest bathroom to get a first aid kit and says, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, could you *please* stop moving?"  
  
Jou understood that Seto didn't want to tell him now and whined like a five year old, "Fine! I'll stop moving!"  
  
Seto washes the cuts,welts, and the excess blood. He was taking care of Jou was some fime piece of china, but, Jou whined again, "Ow! That hurts!"  
  
Seto tries to console Jou by saying, "Sorry, but I *have* to clean those cuts. I don't want you getting an infection. I still have to apply this antibiotic cream, you know? Hold still, I'm going to bandage your arm..."  
  
Seto bandages Jou's arm and sees that some blood seeps out through the layering and applies another layer. Jou tries to move his arm after Seto finished and pouted, "What did you do? And where'd you learn to do this stuff?"  
  
Seto said, "One question at a time. I put an extra layer of bandages. And I took a medical course, last year."   
  
:Poor Jou, he's hurt. Looks like he won't be able to go to school tomorrow. It's getting late, better get to bed.:  
  
"Look, it's getting late. You should get some sleep. And it looks like you can't go to school tomorrow." annouced Seto.  
  
Jou replied sleepily, "Yeah, and uh... Kaiba?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Seto walks to his room with Jou helping him into his bed and takes a spare blanket and pillow from his drawers. He said to Jou wihle leaving his room, "If you need anything, get Mokuba and he'll tell me what you need ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Kaiba, where are you going?" Jou asks  
  
Seto replies to the blonde, "I'm going downstairs to the living room, to sleep on the couch."  
  
Jou thinks for a moment and says, "Well why don't you sleep in a spare bedroom?"  
  
Seto replies again, "They're full of technonology that I need for my next project for the company."  
  
Jou wondered aloud, "Gee... won't that be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Seto said  
  
Jou thinks some more and says, "Hey, why don't you sleep here with me?"  
  
Seto hesistates and asks Jou uncertain whether he really wants him to sleep in the same bed, "Jou, are you sure about this?"  
  
Jou replies, "Sure, I'm sure Kaiba!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
What the hell did I just do?  
  
:I don't know what he was thinking when he said that... Scares me a little:  
  
Jou couldn't sleep well because he was thinking about why Seto was being so nice to him and of course limited space for sleeping although it was a king-sized bed. Jou wanted to push Seto off the bed so he could have more room to sleep; he then would lie in the morning and say that Seto rolled of the bed. But he thought that over again and concluded that wouldn't be nice because Seto was nice for a change, and he didn't want to push his luck.  
  
Seto woke up early and went downstairs to make breakfast. He was busy preparing breakfast and Mokuba said, "Big brother! Can you drive me to school?"  
  
He answered his little brother, "Ok, just let me bring this up for Jou."  
  
He walked to his room and knocked on the door, and said, " Jou, I'm bringing you some breakfast."  
  
Jou woke up and said groggily, "Hunh? Oh yeah, the door's unlocked, c'mon in."   
  
Seto saw Jou trying to change his bandages and said, "Jou, don't worry. I'll change your bandages as soon as I drop off Mokuba at his school."  
  
Jou said, "Thanks man."  
  
Seto walked to the door and grabbed his car keys and said, "I have to go becuse if I stay any longer, Mokuba might be late for school."  
  
Jou smiled, "Yeah, you don't want him to get a detention."  
  
Place is pretty empty, all the staff has left, I guess.  
  
Jou was sleeping unaware that Seto had entered the room and was sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
:I want to see how soft those lips are...: Seto leaned in and gave Jou a light kiss. During mid-kiss Jou woke up with wide eyes and Seto panicked , and took his lips of Jou's.   
  
Jou yelled, "Damn it Kaiba, that was pretty disgusting! Why the hell are you kissing me?!?"  
  
:Damn, he caught me! What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
Seto spoke quickly, but slow enough for Jou to hear clearly, "I was... uh.... experimenting! Yeah! Expirementing! _u"  
  
Jou suspecting something said, "Expirementing eh? Then why do I get the feeling that you're trying to cover somethin' up Kaiba?":  
  
Seto chibifies and says stubbornly, "NO I'M NOT!"  
  
Jou chibifies also and yells, "ARE TOO!"  
  
They yell at each other for a while and Seto says, "Look, why don't we settle this arguement like civilized people?"  
  
Jou says right away, "Yeah, good idea Kaiba."  
  
Seto takes a breath and says, " The reason I kissed you, was..."  
  
Jou blurted out, "A guy! Out of all the people I woulda suspected the least, you go kiss a guy!"  
  
Seto glared daggers at Jou and cleared his throat and continued as if Jou never had his sudden outburst, "Ashiteru Jou."  
  
Jou looked at him and said, "Really?"  
  
Seto knew how akward the moment was getting and said to break the strangeness, " Yes. By the way... I called the school and said that you weren't feeling well and that you couldn't go to school today."  
  
Jou replied, "Um, thanks Seto."  
  
I never expected that out of him... Oh well, I guess I won't tell anybody 'till we're ready.   
  
:Great. I bet now that I told him, he'll probably going to tell the whole school and he'll pretend that I'm not even there!:  
  
Seto said again, "Oh, I almost forgot... Here let me change you're bandages."  
  
Jou said, a little shakily, "Okay. But just to warn you, it stings like hell after you put the bandages on. "  
  
Seto says quietly, "Ok, I'll be careful."  
  
In the night Seto got his spare blanket and pillow and went down to the couch. "Goodnight Jou and Mokuba."  
  
Jou replied, "Get a good night's sleep."  
  
Seto said, "Tomorrow, I think you're ready for school."   
  
Jou, "Yeah, I bet everyone's worried about me. 'Specially Anzu."  
  
Seto smiled and said, "I'm sure they are."  
  
*********************************************  
  
What will Jou-chan do once he's at school? What will Yuugi & co. reaction be to... everything?   
  
Find out next chapter!  
  
Aerith101: Ooh. I think I'm gonna get stuck with writing the next chapter...   
  
Seto: Make sure that I don't get embarassed really badly if I do!  
  
Aerith101: Hey... you're trying to make me spill the next chapter! That supposed to be a surprise! Why I should whack you!  
  
*Holds a big sign* Please review! 


End file.
